


【豆勋ABO】四分之一

by AsakawaNanaka



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakawaNanaka/pseuds/AsakawaNanaka
Summary: 03有车所以…新手上路多包涵吧(跪)
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Jeong Younghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【豆勋ABO】四分之一

**Author's Note:**

> 03有车所以…新手上路多包涵吧(跪)

01 猎人  
用信息素来分辨一个人从来不会出错。当那个人出现的时候，他闻到了卡萨布兰卡的味道，他感觉到那股香甜的气息在自己的鼻腔爆炸开来，沿着气管不断蔓延，直到自己的每一个肺泡都被那人甜美的信息素所充盈。是一个纯粹的omega，他想着。很干净，没有被任何人占据过，哪怕临时的标记也从未有过。  
想让这样的气息把自己包裹住，想让他在自己的耳边发出持续不断的低吟，想让他在自己的身下吞吐欲望的一部分。他白皙修长的肢体应该由自己来抚摸，想用嘴唇去亲吻他那双笑意盈盈的双眼，感受着他的睫毛在自己的舌尖微微颤动，想让他把手放在自己的胸膛上，让自己的爱随着血液通过心跳搏击着他的指尖。他天生就应该属于我，他应当成为我生命的一部分。  
所有的alpha都是天生的狩猎者，在那一瞬间，他锁定了自己的猎物。  
豆原一成十七岁，他爱上了自己的韩语教师，二十六岁的郑永勋。他沉溺于在上课时看他握住粉笔的修长手指，骨节分明又充满力量。他喜欢他发音生涩的日语，喜欢他用来掩饰情绪所以时刻挂上的笑脸。他喜欢他长而漂亮的双眼，那里总是涌动着只属于大人的复杂和成熟。他的一切都让自己格外着迷，夜深人静时纾解欲望的对象从画报上的轻熟女郎换成了手机里偷拍到的郑永勋。他希望自己的每一个梦里都有他，他对他的执着无由而起，至死方休。  
  
在舞蹈教室也看到他却是一次意外之喜，上帝把他钟爱的那束百合花放进了他喜爱的礼物盒里，用精致的丝带包扎好，在他开门的那一瞬间进行投递。郑永勋正站在舞蹈教室的镜子前，仔细审视着自己的舞蹈动作。  
“金润东老师这几天生病了，所以是我来代替他上课。”走过豆原的面前，郑永勋偷偷地向他眨了眨眼。郑永勋的舞蹈和金润东的舞蹈并不相似，金润东的舞蹈总像是一本刚刚印刷好的教科书，纯白的，标准的，单纯地展示着舞蹈本身的意义。而郑永勋的决然不同，他的动作华丽而流畅，所有的细节都被精心处理过，就像是巨著等身的诗人以自己青春时期的情愫写就的诗集。他将舞蹈的情绪展现无遗，并且流淌到了观看者的心间。  
“豆不太清楚哦，我和润东都曾经是偶像，同一个团内的队友。”休息时，永勋从自动售货机买了两罐咖啡，把其中一罐扔给了豆原。豆原拉开拉环尝了一口，黑咖啡，没有糖也没有奶，苦涩的味道像是他第一次看到了永勋手上的催吐茧。“不久前解散了。”  
“很辛苦吗？”他下意识地捏紧了咖啡罐，苦涩的气息在自己的舌尖弥漫开，奇特的香气也沿着咽喉爬向了自己的鼻腔。  
“我去过很多地方演出，小的舞台，大的舞台。中国的，本国的，还有日本的舞台。当聚光灯打在脸上，有人呼喊着自己名字的时候，有人为自己鼓掌的时候，我就不会觉得辛苦。我很享受舞蹈，也很享受偶像这个职业本身。”郑永勋的语气温柔并且平静，仿佛在叙述一件与自己无关的事情。  
“离开舞台会让你觉得难过吗？”卡萨布兰卡的香气过于浓郁，像是挑逗一般刺激着他的神经，感觉到无法抑制的燥热，他捏了捏鼻子，下意识地灌了一口咖啡。  
“悲伤当然会有，不过更多的是无能为力。”郑永勋也抿了一小口咖啡。“不过来到日本真的太好了。”  
“为什么这么说？”豆原有点意外，挑了挑眉毛。  
“能遇到一成君这样的孩子，我觉得很幸运哦。”郑永勋露出一个意味不明的笑容，随手把空掉的咖啡罐扔进了垃圾桶。“休息时间结束了，继续努力吧，小豆。”  
  
02 百合  
郑永勋很清楚自己有一种天赋，他是亲和的，被人信任的，特别是被年龄小的孩子们所爱重的。或许是看中了他的这一点和出道前积攒下来的微薄人气，出道时，他也被任命为队内的队长。这一点哪怕到了团体解散，他和同是omega的队友金润东选择到日本谋生，他成为了韩语教师后也没有改变。无论是男孩还是女孩，都会围在他身边，不断地问他各种各样简单的问题。“永勋老师真的很温柔又有耐心，我们最喜欢你了。”每到节日收到贺卡，打开后他总是能看到这句话。  
只有豆原是不一样的。在教室里第一次看到豆原时，那个爽朗英气的少年向他投来的目光，意味就是不同的。他不明白，为什么有一个人能将身体里纯粹而原始的欲望表达得如此强烈，那是不加掩饰的、想要将他捕获在手据为己有的目光。那双圆而黑亮的眼睛像是淬火的黑曜石，跳动着炽热灼人的火焰。只要接触一下就会被点燃。  
不止如此，这个孩子是元气的、认真的，目光也是清澈干净的，在人吃人一样的演艺圈里兜兜转转漂浮了太久，被大人的法则困扰着束缚着，这个孩子像是原野上的风，带着青绿的麦浪香气。在豆原执着于他的同时，他也被他所吸引着。  
润东怕黑，在舞蹈室的隔壁等待着他下课一同回家时，他在人群的中间发现了他的小豆。舞蹈也和他本人一样，单纯凭借着肌肉的力量和肢体的记忆随心舞动着，却能在短暂的瞬间里抓住所有人的目光。原始的，纯粹的，简单却比任何言语有力的。当他回过神时，舞室里已经空无一人。  
他听到自己轻轻地叹了一口气，随后是对着金润东说出的话：“润东，这个月我代替你上几天课好不好？”  
  
手应该放在哪里呢？他站在豆原的身后，目光满意地检视着少年的身体。他和与豆原同级的女孩子聊过天，他知道豆原是女孩子们爱慕的对象，一个满足青春期所有幻想的男孩子：穿着永远洁净的白色衬衫，为人温柔正直，家教良好，有一张棱角分明的帅气面庞。热爱运动，参加过游泳，相扑和棒球部，还能在学园祭上展示无人媲美的舞蹈，还有这些青春期的女孩子们来不及注意到，只有大人才懂得欣赏的地方：常年游泳锻炼出来的直角肩和宽阔胸膛，发达的腿部肌肉和绝妙的窄腰。  
他把手放在了豆原的肩头，他能感觉到豆原的身体微妙地僵硬着，耳尖也开始泛红了。“这里，手抬高一点会更好哦。”他的手顺着豆原的手臂内侧轻轻上举，将少年的手臂抬高了。对着镜子，他能看出来豆原的目光里多了多少的害羞和迷离，心下了然，他微微靠近豆原的耳边，直视着镜中豆原的双眼：“你看，这样不是会好看很多吗？”  
他离他很近，他甚至能闻到豆原刚刚喝下的咖啡，随着豆原的每一次呼吸弥漫在空气中的味道。豆原是个刚刚分化却尚未成熟的alpha，信息素总是若隐若现似有似无，他有时能闻到白桃的甜香或是刚刚修剪过的青草地，但远没有如今被少年的躯体所温暖过的咖啡味道诱人。  
那是从他的身体内部传递出来的味道，和自己身体内的一部分完全相同的味道。  
还有就是成熟的omega肆意散发出来的，信息素的味道。他非常懂得控制，精准地刺激着豆原本人，却能够让周围的学员毫无察觉。他能感觉到豆原的体温在明显升高，心跳也在不断地加速，那张被冈山的日光亲吻过的面庞正在肉眼可见地变红。  
“很棒哦，小豆。”他微笑着，呼唤着豆原的名字。不同于以往总是素颜去上韩语课的样子，今天他好好地整理过自己。头发用夹板夹出最喜欢的卷曲弧度，戴上了浅色的美瞳，用薄红的眼影拉长了眼型，让他看起来更加富有魅力。由内到外地整理过自己，他这样想着，却悄然放开了托着豆原手臂的那只手。  
太好懂了。那一瞬间豆原似乎将失落全都写在了脸上，他甚至在内心坏心眼地笑出了声。他离开豆原身边，去检查下一个学员的动作完成度。豆原那炽热的视线一直落在他的身上，用镜子做着掩护。  
  
下课后豆原也一直等在舞室的门口，似乎是想和他一起回去。黑色的短袖和橙色的工装裤，单肩背着一个巨大的包，包上还有一个小象挂件，豆原无意识地摸了摸头发，长度是清爽的，适合夏天的每一阵风从他的发间穿过。他意识到，现在的豆原和他，将从这一刻开始死死扣在一起，永远无法分离。  
  
03 狩猎  
到底是谁先开始的这场狩猎。是猎人发现了它的猎物，还是百合花诱惑了途经的猎人。一边亲吻着永勋，豆原感觉到自己的意识变得模糊不清。alpha的本能正在被身下这个omega所唤醒，欲望的到来像是淹没万物的潮水，盛大而又令人窒息。  
是吞没和隐藏罪恶的夜晚，有月光照耀着，他看到永勋的皮肤白皙通透，微蓝的虹膜和被情欲染红的眼角，让他看起来像是森林深处的精灵王子一样。他的亲吻变得混乱起来，变得毫无章法，深深浅浅仿佛要将永勋彻底吞噬。永勋的手环住了他的脖颈，连平日里挂在嘴边的笑容也变得意味深长。他亲吻着永勋的锁骨，胸口，捉住他的手腕深吻着他的手腕内侧。心里那些或是龌龊或是清纯的妄想此刻全都被感官的激烈接触化作了现实，在信息素的刺激下，所有指向快感的细胞都在不断地啸叫。  
“慢慢来，没关系的。”温柔地说出这样的话，引导着豆原抚摸着自己的身体，永勋也在抚触着豆原。结实的，紧致的年轻的躯体，高昂耸立的欲望，认真的、耽溺于情欲的目光。是只属于他的，并且将永远属于他的宝藏。  
alpha的本能让豆原在情事上显得无师自通，他的手指探向了永勋的两腿之间，在覆盖着生殖腔的两片嫩肉上浅浅地戳刺着。另一只手则握住了永勋的分身，他低下头用舌头舔舐着那一根耸立的欲望。  
永勋那一如往常的笑容终于出现了一丝裂隙，迷乱和淫靡的色调逐渐占领了他的目光深处，理智已然放弃抵抗，悄然地退出了意识的战场。被本能支配着，被彼此的渴求支配着，被一眼契合的爱支配着。少年拥抱着永勋，滑向无尽的深渊。  
手指终于得到了永勋身体的回应，生殖腔变得湿润，豆原将手指探了进去，抚摸着从未有人开发过的地方。这是omega的内核，比永勋的心还要柔软脆弱的地方。用手指分开嫩肉，嫩粉色的甬道暴露在了豆原眼前。尚未做过扩张，前壁和后壁还紧紧地贴合在一起。豆原不自觉地吞了下口水，吻了上去。永勋不由自主的颤栗被他视作欢愉的信号，他的舌尖温柔地探索着通向他的道路。内部的腺体分泌着润滑用的液体，他的手指也顺畅地进住了永勋的体内。  
他听着永勋在自己的耳边呻吟着，胡乱地叫着他的名字。  
“永勋哥，我在哦。”他的手指退出了永勋的身体，不带感情地将永勋的身体翻了过来，抚摸着他背后的腺体。“你真的确定吗？要我来标记你。”  
“并不是要你来标记我，豆。”沉默了片刻，永勋把手伸到背后，握住了豆原的手。被欲望所支配着的意识悠然转醒，他勾住豆原的手指：“而是标记我的人只能是你而已。”  
“不过如果豆不愿意的话也没关系。”深吸了一口气，永勋放开了豆原的手，摸索着坐起了身，背对着豆原。他似乎能看到窗外，路灯已经熄灭了。  
”永勋哥，从看到你的那一刻起。“豆原的手在永勋的腺体上打着转，随后握住了他的腰肢，将他的身体贴向自己。永勋能感觉到豆原的分身沿着自己两腿间的滑腻，抵住了自己的生殖腔。”我们就已经只属于彼此了。“  
硕大的分身随着豆原的一个挺身，分开了生殖腔内的软肉，直直地插入了永勋体内的最深处。快感像是电流一般在身体里流窜着，永勋发出了一声满足般的喟叹。少年似乎永远不会满足，力度大得令永勋难以承受，却每一次都撞在最令永勋舒服的位置上。理智再一次被打乱，囊袋拍击在臀肉上的声音混合着水声，在空荡荡的房间里显得异常响亮。深呼吸带来的氧气也不足以支撑这样的往来，有那么几个瞬间，永勋感觉到自己的大脑陷入了虚无的空白中。他似乎  
仅仅由快感和豆原两件事物构成，豆原带来了爱，希望，温暖，直接而简单的欲望，还有足以令自己放弃一切的快感。  
“虽然说着准备好了这种话，但要咬永勋哥这件事还是有点··· ···”豆原犹豫了一下，用舌头温柔地舔舐着永勋的腺体。“我开动了，永勋哥。”  
后颈的刺痛带着麻痹神经的信息素，仿佛有一个新生的星系在腺体内部爆炸开来，带来更强的快感。身体内豆原的分身也释放着温热的体液，他感觉到结的形成，没有任何不安，他依靠在豆原的怀里。少年温和地回抱着他，静静地将头埋在他的颈窝里。  
“豆是白桃味的？”他突然问出声。  
“··· ···嗯。”少年似乎是害羞了，他感觉到豆柴的头在自己的颈侧讨好般地蹭了蹭。  
“很可爱哦。”他低笑出声，把少年的手扣在自己掌心。“那我以后要变成草莓味的。”  
“也是呢（ですよね）。”少年也笑了起来，怀抱着永勋的手臂更紧了。


End file.
